Gods in Hollywood Arts
by VictoriousGlee4Ever
Summary: Jade es una chica muy fría desde muy pequeña, esconde toda su tristeza y amor bajo la fría personalidad de chica mala, pero todo cambia cuando una misteriosa chica llega su vida. Descubrirá que nada es lo que pensaba y que la vida humada depende de ella.
1. Nueva misión

***Narrador***

**La calles oscuras y silenciosas eran su única compañía, la espesa oscuridad no dejaba ver mas haya de unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, Jade caminaba sin rumbo por esas oscuras y peligrosas calles, en su móvil sonaban las típicas canciones góticas de chica mala, Jade iba tan entretenida con la letra de la canción que sonaba, que no se percato de una segunda presencia, esa gran sobra negra estaba a pasos de Jade y esta seguía sin percatarse de la presencia extraña. Este sin mas se acerco a Jade rápidamente sosteniéndola de las brazos, esta rápidamente se zafo del agarre de este y saco sus afiladas tijeras que siempre guardaba en sus largas botas de cuero negro y llevo las tijeras al cuello de este.**

_No! Soy Beck... Soy yo!.._

_Agg! Maldita sea Beck, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas esto?! Un día de esto te terminare matando!_

_Lo siento cariño... Solo fue una broma..._

_...Una Broma?! No hagas mas estas malditas bromas o te matare, estúpido!_

_Ya tranquila... Que haces aquí a tan altas horas de la noche?_

_Daba un paseo... Y tu que carajos haces aquí?_

_... Emm solo volvía a casa... Mi tía Susan enfermo y fui a visitarla._

_Tu casa esta al otro lado de la ciudad, porque no tomaste un taxi o el autobús? _

_Tuve la sensación de que tu estarías por aquí así que... Solo camine y te encontré aquí._

_Okey... Mejor llamare a Viktor, para que me recoja._

_No es necesario... Yo puedo acompañarte._

_Esta bien, pero camina rápido._

_Tienes miedo Jade? hahaha tranquila yo te cuido._

_Eso no es lo que me preocupa idiota, es tarde y mañana debo adicionar para la obra de Sikowitz.  
_

_No debes ponerte nerviosa, te aseguro que conseguirás el papel principal. _

_Lo se y no estoy nerviosa, solo quiero estar bien descansada para no tener ni el mas mínimo error._

_Oye... Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a cenar mañana en la noche, que dices?_

_Me parece bien, pasa por mi a las 8 p.m y no lleves flores, si lo haces te golpeare._

_Hahaha eres muy graciosa._

_No es una broma, bruto._

_... Okey, lo siento... Bien, llegamos._

_Si, adiós._

_Espera, no vas a despedirte?_

_Que carajos acabo de hacer?!_

_Bueno, esperaba una despedida mas cariñosa, después de todo soy tu novio._

_Tienes tres segundos para retirarte o juro que te voy a golpearte._

_Esta bien! Adiós. _

**Jade entro a su casa rápidamente subió a su habitación, se despojo de toda su ropa y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, luego de estar unos siete minutos mirando el techo de su habitación callo en un profundo sueño.**

* * *

**Muy lejos de la sociedad, mas haya del cielo y de las nubes, se encontraba una joven morena caminando de un lado a otro, a solo unos metros se encontraba otro joven muy apuesto, solo unos años mayor que la morena.**

_Victoria debes calmarte! Todo estará bien, de seguro mandaran a otro para hacer el trabajo._

_Que te hace pensar que estoy así por eso? _

_Bueno, solo te pones así cuando deciden mandar a alguno de nosotros a la tierra._

_Okey! Si, estoy así por esto, no quiero perder a mis amigos._

_No perderás a tus amigos, te lo prometo._

_Ed, cada vez que alguno de nosotros baja, termina muriendo._

_Cuando una persona muere va al cielo Vic, si este trabajo falla, el que falla volverá aquí._

_Tu mismo lo acabas de decir ''Cuando una persona muere'' nosotros no somos personas, si morimos en la tierra, no volvemos aquí._

_Vic, se que perder a uno de nosotros es muy difícil, pero recuerda que ninguno de los que estuvieron aquí han muerto en vano._

_Lo se, han muerto salvado a las personas que habitan en la tierra, pero aun así me parece estúpido, las personas sufren en la tierra, porque ellos no pueden estar aquí con nosotros?_

_No lo se, me encantaría saber la respuesta a tu pregunta... Pero no lo se._

_Victoria, por favor sígueme. _

_Claro, te veo luego Ed._

_Adiós, suerte._

_En que puedo ayudarle señor?_

_Te lo diré al final de nuestro paseo, ven._

**Tori se dedico a seguir al hombre en silencio, minutos después este comenzó a hablar.**

_Se que últimamente has estado muy asustada y nerviosa por saber quien bajara y ayudara a la humanidad a seguir adelante._

_Bueno, es algo obvio, no quiero perder a mis amigos._

_Sabes, últimamente los e estado evaluando y bueno tu eres la mas capacitada para este trabajo._

_Usted quiere que yo baje?_

_Exacto, estoy seguro que tu lo harás bien y podrás volver aquí sana y salva._

_Me parece genial oír eso! Bueno... Emm cual seria mi trabajo?_

_Tu trabajo sera cuidarla y mostrarle cual es su camino... Ella es la hija de Viktor._

_Viktor? El mismo que ayudo a Hades hace 17 años? Esa chica es pura maldad! Como alguien como ella podrá salvar al mundo?_

_... Si, lo se es algo muy loco, pero también es hija de Afrodita._

_Pero eso es imposible, las Diosas del Olimpo no pueden estar con un humano._

_Si pueden, solo que tu no eres de mente abierta, para ti debe ser todo muy correcto, Dioses con Diosas, Mujeres con Hombres y cosas así! _

_Las cosas deben ser así, nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión._

_Me parece bien que defiendas tus opiniones, ahora vamos a los mas importante, el nombre de tu trabajo es... Jadelyn August West, mejor conocida como Jade._

* * *

Holis! Buenos quería decirles algunas cosas sobre el fic.

1:Habrá muchos Dioses y cosas así.

2:Muchos seres mitológicos aparecerán a medida que vaya desarrollando la historia.

3:Rex no va a estar aquí y tampoco los padres de Beck, Trina, Robbie y Sinjin.

4:Me gusta el Pie de limón.

5:Ed es Ed Sheeran y Tori y el son una especie de ángeles que pueden ver las emociones y cosas así de los demás por un aura invisible que los rodea!

Como saben los personajes de Vitorious han cambiado físicamente desde la última temporada así que espero que es sus lindas mentes, cuando lean el fic los personajes aparezcan como están ahora (2014)

Bien espero que les haya gustado!


	2. La llegada a la tierra

Holi! *-* Bueno unas cosillas que debo decirles sobre las auras que ve Tori & Ed.

**EL NEGRO**

La desesperación, la tristeza, la melancolía, la infelicidad, la irritabilidad, lo oculto.

**EL BLANCO**

Representa a la alegría, la pureza y la paz. Se asocia a la inocencia y al amor puro pero a la vez inmadurez.

**EL AZUL**

Transmite serenidad, confianza, calma y tranquilidad.

**EL ROJO**

Indica pasión, sexualidad, ímpetu, fuego y sangre.

* * *

LittleReader: Es una indirecta para decirme que soy rara? jaja Seguro tendré un futuro como el de mi vecina, tiene 21 años, vive con sus padres y tiene 11 gatos! :O De veras? Somos almas gemelas! Me lees lamente acaso? Amo a Ed! Y quien no? Claro! (Ya me llego tu PM con tus datos) Tengo muchos trabajos! Tengo que estudiar todo lo que hice el año pasado para poder pasar de año! No me presiones! jaja Besos!

MalexAlex: Sera medio rarito, por cierto sigue con tu fic! Me encanta.

mica: Aww le encanto el fic a Mica! Tori es algo como superior a un ángel, y Jade un Semi-Dios? Siiii! Como adivinas? XD Saludos.

* * *

***Narra Tori***

**Teo me mostró una fotografía de una chica de unos 17 o 18 años, se veía muy bonita, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre grises y verdes azulados, tenía una buenas curvas y su forma de vestir la hacia verse genial, sus labios tan... Que estoy pensando?! Es una chica! Vamos Victoria deja de pensar esas cosas!**

_Y bien? Crees que podrás cuidar de ella hasta que encuentre su camino? _

_Claro! Sera simple..._

**Es obvio que no seria simple... Pero no dejaría que algún amigo mio muera por mi egoísmo!**

_Genial, Danny tiene todo preparado, el te dirá que hacer y como estar cerca de ella._

_Danny... Hace tiempo que no eh sabido de el._

_Si, la semana anterior estuve con el, dice que esta emocionado por volver a verte... Creo que le gustas._

_Pff claro que no le gusto, solo somos amigos... Un momento como que estuviste con el, es seguro que los humanos te vieron._

_Si me vieron, pero cuando llegaron en mi lugar de aterrizaje solo encontraron una roca... Ahora creen que solo fue un meteorito..._

_Oh... Bien, cuando me iré? _

_Pues, si quieres puedes irte ahora, así evitas esa despedida tan... Emm emotiva._

_Es una buena idea... Como bajare?_

_Yo te ayudare... Luego le pondré alguna pista falsa, los humanos son algo locos, creen que somos ovnis...  
_

_Que es ''ovnis''?_

_Oh... Objeto Volador No Identificado... Creo que en tus tiempos no existían aun..._

_Creo que Ed me hablo de ellos, son los enanos verdes?_

_Si, hahaha... Es muy gracioso verlos tan asustados por algo que no existe..._

_Podemos empezar ya?_

_Emm, claro, solo la caída sera algo violenta, pero no tanto como para lastimarnos, así que no te asustes. Lista?_

_Lista!_

**Teo tomo mi mano y sentí como algo se rompía bajo mis pies, abrí mis ojos y note que estábamos cayendo, empece a gritar y me aferre a la espalda de Teo, el me gritaba que lo suelte pero yo me opuse.**

_Tengo miedo! Teo por favor para esto!_

_Tranquila Vic! No te pasara nada! Ahora debes soltarme, en un minuto caeremos!_

_Juro que esto lo pagaras Teo!_

_Suéltame! _

**Rápidamente me solté y sentí un debía golpe sobre mi rostro y luego note las luces de los edificios, nos acercamos al suelo y estábamos a unos pocos metros del suelo cuando siento que Teo me abraza y me pone su cuerpo como escudo para no lastimarme... Caímos al suelo y me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo para ayudar a Teo.**

_Teo! Te rompiste algo? Estas bien?_

_No... Solo deja de pisar mi mano y estaré mejor..._

_Lo siento, no lo note..._

_Descuida... Tu estas bien? _

_Si, gracias a ti..._

_Okey... Bien, tenemos un largo viaje, Danny esta a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí._

_Entonces sera mejor apresurarnos, vamos._

_Vic... Debemos ir para allá._

_Oh haha, no lo sabia, bien vamos, yo te sigo._

**Caminamos por una hora y treinta minutos caminando en los cuales las pocas personas que se encontraban en la calle nos miraban raro, hasta que llegamos a un bonito vecindario y nos detuvimos en una bonita casa.**

_Aquí esta Danny?_

_Si, yo debo irme ahora, Danny te ayudara en todo, adiós y suerte._

_Gracias Teo, adiós._

**Vi como caminaba hasta la calle y desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo blanco, ahora me encontraba sola, no sabia que hacer, debía golpear o simplemente entrar? Creo que golpear sería lo mas adecuado... Y si estaba dormido y lo desvelaba? **

_Golpear sería la mejor idea, Vic... Pero ahora ya abría yo la puerta, ya no te sirve mi consejo... Agg que mas da, entra._

_Yo también te extrañe Danny!_

_Que?... Oh ya entendí hahaha... Estas mas bonita que la última vez._

_Eres un idiota... _

_Lo se, bien, primero te mostraré la casa y luego te diré que debes hacer._

_Que es eso? _

_Es una laptop... _

_No hay de estas allí arriba._

_Mmm... Ahora recuerdo porque baje aquí._

_Y me dejaste sola..._

_Lamento eso... Bien, te mostraré la casa._

_Claro._

_Bien, esta es la sala de estar, mira si presionas este botón saldrá un led tv de esa pared._

_Wow esto es muy innovador. Y esta sala es muy bonita.  
_

_Si... Bien aquí es la cocina._

_Porque todo es tan oscuro?_

_Es la última moda en diseños de cocina, sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación... Es esta, es gris, tu color favorito, allí esta tu armario equipado con ropa de gente ''normal'' y este es tu baño privado._

_Sabes es muy lindo saber que te preocupaste por mi comodidad... Pero mi color favorito no es el gris._

_De veras?! Teo me dijo que era ese! Lo siento lo cambiare mañana mismo._

_Descuida, es bonito, tal vez pueda agregarles algunos detalles._

_Detalles? O sea que llenaras de bigotes y mostachos la habitación? _

_Exacto! _

_Nunca cambiaras... Bien aquella es mi habitación, allí hay un pequeño balcón, tiene vista al Hollywood Sing._

_Genial, es muy bonito._

_Si lo es, pero no mas que yo._

_Uy si claro!_

_Bien, creo que no me eh olvidado ningún lugar de la casa... Oh! Ven te mostrare su vehículo, te encantara._

_Que es? _

_No encuentro el interruptor de luz... Aquí... Ven baja, okey aquí esta tu nuevo vehículo!_

_Una manta blanca?_

_Que? Oh no, es esto! Te gusta? _

**Saco esa manta blanca y dejo ver una Harley Davidson Knucklehead negra del 37, era hermosa, inigualable, en mis 17 años de vida humana jamás vi tal belleza, tenia unas ganas tremendas de montarme a esa lindura y hacerla rugir.**

_Danny! Es hermosa, nunca creí poder volver a ver algo como esto!_

_Es bueno que te guste Vic, bueno si quieres algo mas discreto también esta este auto._

_Emm que modelo es? Nunca antes lo vi._

_Es normal este salio luego de tu llegada a las alturas, es un Dodge Charger de los 70._

_Es muy bonito, sabes ahora que veo estas maravillas entiendo porque decidiste bajar._

_Si... Es bueno saber eso, ven vamos arriba te mostraré tu nueva identidad._

_Nueva identidad?_

_Sí, Victoria Justice murió hace ya varios años, no puede aparecerse así como si nada._

_Okey... Quien seré ahora?_

_Victoria Dawn Vega, tus padres murieron hace unos cuatro años, yo soy tu primo Daniel Vega._

_Okey, veo que ya tenias todo listo._

_Así es, mañana tendremos una fiesta en casa de Andre, allí te presentare y conocerás a Jade, debes hablarle sobre tijeras, cosas terroríficas y sobre colección de mariposas.  
_

_Okey, la chica es una loca que disfruta de la crueldad._

_Algo así, el es su novio Beck, es un buen chico, sabe como controlarla, no se nada sobre sus padres es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra._

_Sabes que si se los trago la tierra ahora están con Hades y el maldito de Viktor._

_No me exprese muy bien, lo que quiero decir es que no se nada sobre sus padres, creo que lo abandonaron cuando nació y Viktor esta con Jade._

_Ese maldito sigue aquí?! Porque rayos no esta muerto!?_

_Sabes que si muere volverá aquí si Hades lo desea, Jade debe matarlo para que no pueda volver a la vida._

_Porque Jade?_

_Ella es su descendiente y su heredera, ella es la única que puede herirlo o matarlo.  
_

_Genial, espero que esa chica sea fácil de convencer._

_Eso quisiera, pero es muy difícil, bien, debemos descansar, mañana llevare tu expediente para que Helen te acepte en la escuela a la cual asisto junto con Jade.  
_

_Okey, descansa._

_Tu igual, por cierto toma un baño, tienes ropa limpia en los armarios._

_Gracias, lo haré._

**Entre a mi nueva habitación y me despoje de toda mi ropa para tomar un relajante baño, estuve una hora allí metida, era demasiado relajante, salí y me puse una pijama que estaba en uno de los armarios, estaba realmente agotada, era todo nuevo para mi, me recorte en la esponjosa cama y en minutos caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**

* * *

**Y aquí termina, espero comentarios! Bye! **


	3. Profesora Sexy & Morena Sexy

**LittleReader: No aún no :c jaja no se de que color es el cielo pero se todo sobre motocicletas y autos e.e siempre quise una harley davidson, pero nunca la tuve :c Danny solo cariño de amigos e.e Estas arruinando mis planes no digas nada shhhh! Jade es la heredera de Afrodita y Viktor XD **

**MalexAlex: Tori y Jade son muy opuestas así que sera difícil hacer que Jade acepte a Tori... No importa que tan sexy seas, mi pasión por Jori es mucho mas grande que cualquier otra cosa XD **

**J A: Es mitología Romana ._. jaja es broma, Tori siempre fue un ángel y tendrá que buscar una forma para acercarse a Jade... Saludos!**

**VictoriaA11: OMG! nunca me elogiaron tanto en un solo comentario :') Gracias y pronto se encontraran. Saludos!**

**F3rN4nD4: Que bueno que te guste! Bueno, cuando bajan a la tierra y mueren en la misión, ellos no vuelven a el cielo o Olimpo, pero si completa la misión y sigue con vida, debe volver al Olimpo, como le dije a LittleReader, Danny solo la quiere como amigo.**

* * *

***Narra Jade***

**Sentía una suave brisa recorrer mi rostro, estaba tan a gusto en ese momento pero luego recordé que debía vestirme para ir a H.A, me levante y escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, seguramente era mi padre que venia a despedirse.**

_Jade, me iré a la empresa, no hagas locuras, adiós._

_Adiós._

**Me despoje de mi pijama y me metí en mi baño, vaya no había notado la hora que era, tome una ducha rápida y luego de unos diez minutos ya estaba lista, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí directo a H.A, el camino fue algo agitado por culpa de los idiotas que no saben conducir, llegue con cinco minutos de sobra aparque en el lugar de algún idiota y fui directo a mi casillero, todos se encontraban allí, excepto Beck. Cat noto mi presencia y se acerco a mi junto con Andre y Robbie, porque tienen que sonreír tanto!? **

_Holis Jade! Lista para la fiesta?_

_Cat, suéltame!_

_Si quieres puedes abrazarme a mi._

_No... Jade que usaras para esta noche?_

_No lo se, tu me acompañaras a comprar algo._

_Yey! Iremos de compras!_

_No, solo iremos a una tienda y luego nos vamos._

_Podemos comprar unos helados en el camino?_

_No._

_Pero..._

_No._

_Okey, Robbie que usaras tu?_

_Cat, los hombres con cualquier cosa nos vemos bien, no tenemos que buscar mucho._

_Tu no eres un hombre, así que se te hará difícil._

_Yo si soy un hombre y bien macho, espero que te quede claro Jade._

_La otra noche viste una pequeña araña y te desmayaste del susto. Eres un tonto nerd miedoso._

_Eso no es cierto! Estábamos en un ambiente no ventilado y eramos muchos!_

_Estábamos en un parque de diversiones, tonto._

_Agg bruja!_

_Oh! Querías insultarme? No te funciono._

_Oye chico, no te enojes pero Jade tiene razón, no eres muy macho que digamos._

_Andre! Soy tu amigo, debes defenderme._

_No, sabes que si digo algo en contra de Jade voy a terminar muerto._

_Quien terminara muerto?_

_Beck! Amigo podrías decirles a tu novia que yo si soy un hombre y bien macho?_

_Robbie, estaría mintiendo si digo eso... Y no quiero mentirle a mi hermosa novia._

_No te pongas así Beckett, sabes que no me gusta!_

_Okey... Sabes, creo que debemos hablar sobre la cena de hoy._

_No, ya esta cancelada, Andre dará una fiesta._

_Pero... Hoy cumpliremos dos años desde que salimos._

_Y que con eso? Iré a la fiesta de Andre y este tema se acabo._

_Bien como quieras._

_Quien es ese chico?_

_Vaya es guapo._

_Y luego dices que eres un hombre bien macho!? Amigo creo que estoy dudando de tu sexualidad._

_Solo dije que es guapo!_

_Es un chico! Y según lo que tienes en tus piernas, tu eres un hombre._

_Chicos ya debemos ir a clase, Sikowitz nos lanzara un balón si nos retrasamos._

_Aun tengo una marca en mi abdomen._

_Yo me unto algo de crema de Arnica o Trombocid Forte, saca los moretones y marcas muy rápido._

_Robbie, somos hombres no nos untamos cremas, eso los hacen las mujeres._

_Beck se unta algo raro en el cabello para tenerlo así y nadie duda de el._

_Tal vez porque tiene una novia._

_Pff no quiero oírlos mas! Robbie eres una mariposa gay y tema cerrado!_

_Ah, Jade... siempre tan dulce y femenina._

_Gracias, ahora puedes comenzar con la clase?_

_Claro... Bien, hoy ensayaremos sobre mi nueva obra, Jade tu empiezas._

_Todos presten atención!_

**Todo salio bien en el ensayo, fui la mejor, algo muy obvio, ninguno de estos idiotas puede superarme. La clase transcurrió y por fin termino, decidimos ir al café asfalto , Robbie peleaba con Andre y Cat contaba las locuras de su hermano a Beck, yo simplemente me dedique a comer mi ensalada, el receso termino eso solo significaba una cosa, volver a clase.**

_Okey, es hora de que comience el sufrimiento._

_Lo dices porque tenemos que soportar a la loca de Holy durante dos horas?_

_Si, amigo._

_Ella no esta loca._

_Cat, ella si esta loca._

_No, tu estas loca._

_Yo no estoy loca, pequeña mocosa._

_El otro día le lanzaste tus tijeras a Tara solo porque saludo a Beck._

_Cuido lo que es mio!_

_Beck no es tuyo._

_Si es mi novio, MIO!_

_Chicas, no peleen._

_No estamos peleando!_

_Okey solo decía._

**Nuestra pelea termino cuando llegamos al caja negra, allí se encontraba la loca de Holy junto con el grupo de estudiantes, al parecer, practicando alguna clase de defensa personal.**

_West, Shapiro, Harris, Oliver y Valentine, llegan cinco minutos tarde están castigados. _

_Solo fueron dos minutos y cuarenta segundos._

_Esta diciendo que mentí señor Shapiro?_

_No... Solo digo que tal vez se equivoco, es muy normal ya que usted esta mayor y suele suceder._

_Me esta diciendo vieja!?_

_No! Claro que no!_

_Profesora Holy, deje de atormentar a los niños._

_Directora Helen que hace aquí?_

_Sabe por que estoy aquí, por favor clase denle una linda despedida a su ex-profesora Holy._

_Pff, ni lo intente niños mal criados! Espero que la nueva los pueda soportar como hice yo los últimos seis años._

_Le aseguro que lo hará Holy, por favor espere en mi oficina... Señorita adelante, le presentare su nueva clase._

**La loca de Holy salio del caja negra diciendo algunas palabras que no se entendían muy bien,luego Helen hizo entrar a una joven algo guapa, note como chicos y algunas chicas babeaban al verla, ni que fuera tan guapa, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos pantalones ajustados que marcaban bien sus delineadas piernas y por último unos tacones de aguja negros, si que sabe como vestirse a la moda, como es posible que sea profesora de defensa personal?**

_Vaya si que es bonita._

_No lo creo Robbie, yo creo que es demasiado sexy._

_Concuerdo contigo Andre._

_Cat, sabes lo que acabas de decir?_

_Si._

_Ella es una chica y tu también._

_Y que con eso, Beck?_

_... Nada solo decía._

_Chicos ella es Trina Monet y sera su nueva profesora de defensa, alguna pregunta?_

_Tu cabello huele bonito._

_Sinjin! esta no es tu clase._

_Lo se._

_Entonces que haces aquí?_

_Quería saber a que huele el cabello de la nueva profesora._

_Sinjin ve con Lane._

_Siempre es así de raro?_

_Si, niños sean amable con Trina, suerte._

**Helen se fue y aun todos estaban mirando a esa chica, actúan como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer.**

_Tienen alguna pregunta?_

_Yo! Que edad tiene?_

_Tengo veinte... Otra pregunta?  
_

_Esta casada?_

_Tienen preguntas que no sean de mi vida privada?_

_Usted es muy bonita, como es posible que sea profesora en defensa personal?_

_Saben creo que es mejor que comencemos con otra cosa, quiero saber quienes son ustedes. Tu el chico afro.  
_

_Robbie Shapiro a su servicio._

_No me mires con esos ojos de psicópata, da miedo... Tu la chica gótica._

_No soy gótica!_

_Jade, no le grites!_

_Cat no te metas!_

_No le grites a Cat, cuando te dice que lo grites a la profesora Trina!_

_Tu no te metas nerd!_

_Chicos no es necesario gritarnos, Jade, ella solo se equivoco, no quería llamarte así._

_No te metas Beckett!_

_Okey, si escucho algún grito mas estarán todos castigados!_

**Todos dejamos nuestra discusión y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, podríamos aceptar ese castigo menos hoy! Todos nos presentamos y ella empezó a dar las reglas que había en su clase. Pff aburrido!**

_Bien, tal vez solo sea tres años mayor que ustedes pero por favor sean respetuosos, se que no se llevaban muy bien con Holy, tal vez porque estaba loca o porque siempre los insultaba y ustedes no podían hacer nada pero yo seré diferente. Las reglas que deben cumplir quieran o no son: No pueden elegir su pareja, no pueden hablarme de sus problemas, no pueden golpear a nadie sin que yo se los diga y no pueden usar sus celulares! Tu Shapiro dame eso, te lo daré al final de la clase._

_Pero solo veía un video! Es sobre un caballo..._

_Si, ya lo vi! El caballo termina en el lago y su dueño es golpeado por un policía._

_Te lo dije me debes cincuenta dolares, Andre!_

_Siéntate Shapiro, al final de la clase te lo devolveré.  
_

_Pero... Agg esta bien, sabes te pareces mucho a Holy!_

_Un libro para colorear tiene mejores insultos que tu._

_No puede hablarnos así! Debe ser amable._

_Porque? Ser amable con una persona es darle falsas esperanzas, que no has visto ''500 days of summer''?_

_Si, pero usted debe darnos esperanzas._

_Las personas dan esperanzas falsas y terminas sufriendo._

_Pues yo no sufriré! Soy un chico muy feliz, no me importa si todos me dicen que NO! Porque nada puede hacer que me deprima!_

_Eso crees? Bien, todos los amigos que tienes te odian y nadie te quiere, nunca tendrás una novia que te quiera de verdad y terminaras trabajando en un bar como camarero!_

**Luego de que ella dijese eso Robbie empezó a llorar como niña luego de una traición, vaya esta chica me cae genial, sabe como herir los sentimientos de los demás.**

_Agg Robbie, no llores, lo que dije no es verdad, solo fue una demostración, tus amigos si te quieren y tal vez no trabajes en un bar._

_Eso cree?_

_Si, no llores. Tu eres un chico muy guapo y no debes llorar. Ahora entiendes porque no debes tener muchas esperanzas?  
_

_Si, gracias por hacerme recapacitar._

_Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, los veré mañana._

_Chicos, que tal si vamos a Nozu?_

_La Sra. Lee no quiere que entre._

_Entonces vamos a mi casa y ordenamos unas pizzas._

_Eso me parece bien, Jade vienes?_

_No, debo ir al centro comercial con Cat._

_Okey, creo que sera una tarde de chicos y Robbie._

_Oye! También soy un chico y la profesora Trina dijo que soy guapo! Ustedes solo están celosos._

_Amigo, lo dijo solo por lastima. No te ilusiones._

_Saben esto ya me aburrió demasiado. Vamos Cat._

_Okey! Adiós muchachos._

**Luego de conducir durante unos treinta minutos llegamos al centro comercial, como de costumbre estaba repleto de personas, llegamos al tercer piso y entre a la primer tienda que encontré ya que Cat estaba insoportable.**

_Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles?_

_Cuando necesite ayuda de alguien como tu te lo haré saber._

_Claro... Estaré allí si me necesitan._

_Pff quien necesitaría ayuda de alguien como ella?_

_Emm creo que aquella chica._

_Cual? La morena o el idiota que esta a su lado._

_Sipi, vaya si que sabe lucir esos tacones._

_Cat, últimamente estas como muy gay... Algo que quieras decir?_

_... Si! Mi hermano golpeo a un policía y ahora esta en prisión... Creo que debería hornear un paste y llevárselo._

_Cat, eso lugares no son para chicas como tu._

_Porque? _

_No lo se, tal vez porque es una prisión llena de delincuentes y asesinos... Y tu solo eres una chica por la cual muchos babean y ellos no serán la excepción._

_Entonces esperare hasta la próxima semana cuando el vuelva a casa._

_Si... Me veo bien con este vestido?_

_Te vez genial... Por cierto aquel chico no deja de mirarte._

_El idiota junto a la morena?_

_Si, ve y habla con el._

_No, tiene cara de idiota... Prefiero a esa morena._

_Algo que quieras decirme Jade?_

_Si... No me miras así, me recuerdas a Robbie._

_Oye! Eso no es cierto!_

_Si lo es, ven me llevare este._

_Yey! Iremos por helados!_

_No lo haremos._

_Oh... Porque no?_

_Porque no quiero._

_Oye... Tu celular, se te cayo. Toma._

**Era la morena de hace unos momentos, vaya es sexy... Como si fuera un ángel. Pff que rayos estoy diciendo? Jade tu estas con Beck! Uy si claro! Te acuestas con cualquier zorra que aparezca en tu camino y ahora recapacitar?! **

_Emm, gracias..._

_Tori... Tori Vega, y tu eres?_

_Jade West._

_Y yo soy Cat!_

_Hola Cat, bonito vestido, bueno adiós._

_Adiós._

_Vaya si que es muy bonita._

_Claro que no Cat, hay mejores._

_Si claro... Casi te desmayas cuando te hablo._

_Cierra la boca Cat. Ven paguemos esto y salgamos de aquí._

* * *

**Hola! hasta acá el cap. de hoy! Bueno ahora voy a poder actualizar mas seguido! Espero comentarios n.n Saludos!**


	4. NOTA DE AUTORA

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido. Segundo, tal vez los/as decepcione pero tengo que hacer a un lado este fic, por problemas personales voy a para la continuación de estos fic.

Se que algunos estaban encantados con el fic, pero bueno no tengo el tiempo y la inspiración suficiente en estos momentos.

No voy a dejarlos sin final, este fic tuvo un comienzo y tendrá un final.

Tal vez continue con los fic en las vacaciones de invierno, y bueno tengo algunos one-shot's y mini-novelas que voy a ir subiendo cuando tenga tiempo.

Saludos! y por favor, no me odien por esto.


End file.
